


Things you will never know

by ReneerDymphna



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneerDymphna/pseuds/ReneerDymphna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little one shot I might make more to later on. Waiting to hear from my beta before I just wing it on some other stories :3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Things you will never know

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot I might make more to later on. Waiting to hear from my beta before I just wing it on some other stories :3

I don't know what I noticed first. Your laugh, I think. The way your whole face transformed from the simple quirking of your slim lips to the creases at the corners of your eyes as they closed, but not before that last sparkle of joy and mischief shown brightly in them. I should have turned away then. Of course my constant sketching, trying to capture your face in that moment, or should I say failures at showing what could only be truly seen and admired in person drove me beyond mad. Crumpled papers and books will those failed attempts filled my secret corner for my more private of sketches out of fear of them being found.

You happened to do just that, a crumpled attempt that had been carelessly tossed to the trash bin but missed and sat on the ground beside it. You so carefully picked it up with your long fingers, gracefully unfolding the crinkled form until it lay flat. I could only compare to to a pianist composing his life's word, so beautiful and yet so heart wrenching. As your eyes skimmed over the image of you your lips quirked up ever so slightly your eyes holding mine in a way that said you knew the truth. As you asked, if it was you I could tell I didn't need to answer. I was unable to find it in my ability to reply. You just chuckled at me in a way that made my knees go weak, "What, do you love me?" you questioned oh so casually. That's when this obsession of capturing your image finally became most clear and yet confusing to me. It was like the skies just after a raging storm, still littered with deeply shaded clouds.

Yes, I loved you. I loved your eyes as deep and mysterious as the ocean, your hair as pure white as the driven snow. That trickster attitude that tried to make it seem as if you needed no other, though I had already seen past that facade. Even at your most angry when your tone sliced through my like razor sharp ice, I loved you. It's all so simple, but it's not. Pure love never is, just as we never can be. So with a deep breath I close my eyes and I can see you and that first real smile you sent my way, and that laughter that went along side it like two sides of a coin. Steeling myself I reopened them to the you now grinning at me, and rather than risk the rejection and ruin what we have I do what rabbits do best, I run away. Not in the literal sense, but from the truth I run. From my feelings, I run.

So I let out in the sharpest tongue I can, "Who'd want Frosty the Snowman as a partner?!" Your lips drop into a sort of frown as all the joy drains from your face. I can feel my hearts desire to tell you the truth, that's I'm lying and how I've pinned for you. All this time, to only just now recognize it for what it was. Hope blooming that the sadness in your eyes isn't just hurt from my insulting you, but at my refusal of taking you as a partner. That maybe my feelings are returned, but I clench my hands and jaw as you give a quick, "I see.." your voice trailing off just as your eyes do, just before you turn around and begin to leave, glancing back only slightly at my unmoved form. I'm sorry I truly am but I can only be a friend to you and nothing more. My past, my burden, those I can never share nor as you to help me carry and so I let you go. I may never say these words to you, but just know my little snowflake, that I will always be there, and I will always love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop watching sad romance movies lol


End file.
